Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{2t}{4} \div \dfrac{10t}{6}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{2t}{4} \times \dfrac{6}{10t}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ 2t \times 6 } { 4 \times 10t}$ $z = \dfrac{12t}{40t}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{3}{10}$